Our Little Secret
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Stefan has a secret that Elena doesn't know about. Rating may change
1. Part I

Our Little Secret

Stefan's got a secret that Elena doesn't know about.

Human/Vampire Slash

stefan:edward, bella:alec, jeremy:bonnie, jane:demetri, damon:alice, elena:tyler (minor)

* * *

**Part I**

Stefan Salvatore lay out on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, guilt running through his veins like liquid fire. His stomach is held up in knots and he can't seem to stop his mind from wondering to the night before when he had been in Elena's bedroom. Jenna, who had left the house to spend the night at Alaric's, thought she was leaving the house to Elena, Jeremy and Stefan having a study date. Far from it.

About twenty minutes after Jenna left, Jeremy had gotten up and left, Elena might not have heard it, but Stefan certainly heard the teenage boy muttering about how Bonnie was waiting for him, apparently, she had no idea of her brother and best friend secretly shagging behind her back. But the moment Jeremy left the house; Elena had attacked him with her mouth, leading to a rather intense make out session. They ended up on her bed, clothes vanishing in various parts of the room and soon only sounds and gasps echoed out.

But when Stefan looked into Elena's eyes, he didn't see brown like had been seeing for the last six months, no he saw green. Elena's feminine body had disappeared from his mind, replaced by a lean male form that would wither behind him as he had his wicked way with it. Copper locks replaced brown hair and pale skin replaced olive toned.

He hadn't been thinking about Elena that night. No, he had been thinking someone else as he fucked her.

He turned on his side and groaned. A laugh caught his attention and he turned to find his older brother staring at him with a know-it-all smile plastered on his face. His blue eyes were shining as he looked at the younger male.

"What's the matter little brother?" he teased. "Thinking about Katherine 2.0? Or is there someone else you've been screwing behind her back?"

"There's no one Damon," he partly lying to his brother and himself.

"Really?" Damon asked. The air between them was thick with tension and Stefan could see Damon knew something he didn't, that smile was still on his face. "Isa's coming back today."

He was shocked. "What time?"

"She'll be here soon and she's bringing her husband with her. And someone else, I believe." Damon shrugged. "She says she'll meet us at the Grill. Be ready at six Stefan," and with that, the other male was gone, leaving his younger sibling to ponder. Bella was coming home today? The last he had heard from her had been thirty years ago when she had been in America with her husband of eighty years, Alec Volturi.

He smiled lightly. Maybe Bella would be able to help him with his problem.

* * *

Bella wanted to laugh when the young musician almost jumped out of his skin when she gave him a simple tap on the shoulder. Frightened emerald green eyes met her grey ones, ones that she knew made him instantly think of her twin brother. "We'll be heading to the grill tonight Edward, is that okay?"

"Yes," he breathed out, regaining his composure. "That will be fine."

"So, how does it feel to have your sight back?" another voice called. Bella turned and smiled at her husband, taking in his ruby colored eyes and snow colored skin. She pulled out the contacts, magic-enhanced ones for him and the other guards of the Volturi, and handed them to him. He kissed her cheek and smiled lightly.

"It feels good, thank you so much." Edward smiled. Bella couldn't help but smile. Four months ago, Edward, who had been born blind, had been found by the Volturi. His family had been descendants of Carlisle Cullen, one of the vampires who temporarily ruled with the Volturi leaders Aro, Caius and Marcus. So Aro, being the somewhat kind vampire he was, sent for a witch to give the boy his lost sight. The copper haired male stared at Bella once more and blushed lightly.

Bella knew why he was blushing. "Edward, calm your storm," she said referring to his racing heart. "All shall come to pass in due time."

The young musician didn't know how she could speak so formally and be only one hundred and sixty-two years of age. But he nodded lightly. "Thank you Bella," he smiled before it faded and he went back to what he had been doing before, fiddling with his fingers while his face was frozen in concentration. "But, what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"He shall," It was Jane who spoke, her monotone voice laced with hope. Although she hated many humans, Edward was an exception. The boy was timid, shy and yet he always knew what was on everyone's mind but Bella's and his own. He had won Jane's dead heart the moment his fingers touched the piano keys in the castle some time ago. "Marcus has said that Stefan is your mate, he just needs some time to realize it."

Bella gave a laugh, "He's realized many things since he was changed," she smirked at Edward who blushed. "Such as what a man feels like."

"Isabella!" Edward's face turned scarlet at her bluntness.

"I speak the truth and nothing more," the female Salvatore told him, giving off a very Damon-like smirk.

* * *

And here's chapter one. I will be updating this all day tomorrow. So be prepared to review. I will explain why later.


	2. Part II

I promised an explaination! I will not be updating for a whole week, so I decided that in the place of my other stories, which you all love, I will be updating a short story dedicated to my new favorite VD/Twi coupling: Stefan/Edward! Also, I will update Awakening and I'm working on Blinding and Wicca Chronicles. Enjoy.

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. If I did, Bella wouldn't be so damn weak and she would have ended up with one of the Volturi guard (Alec) and have been a vampire. Also, I kinda would have gotten rid of the whole sparkle in the sunlight and hard as a diamond thing. Other than that, we're cool.

As for Vampire Diaries, I'd give Stefan to my friend and keep Damon and Jeremy all to myself. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!

* * *

**Part II**

Elena had been by his side when he saw them. His twin sister, her husband/mate, his own twin, two of the other Volturi guards and the very boy had plagued his thoughts all day. His sister was the first to notice him as a smile played out on her pink lips. She ran, at a human pace, over to them and he had to release Elena's hand for his younger sister to jump into his arms, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"_Fratello, è stato troppo lungo! _**(Brother, its been too long!)**" she cried out in their native tongue. Elena, along with Caroline and Matt stood there in confusion. "_Come sei stato? La vostra dieta adatto voi? _**(How are you? Is your diet suiting you?)**"

"_Bella, parlare in una lingua che possano comprendere_,**(Bella speak in a language they can understand)**" Stefan smiled and nodded to the three humans. Bella snorted but nodded her head nonetheless. "How are you Bella?"

"Fine," she smiled. "And you didn't answer my questions."

"Yes," she nodded, knowing it was about his diet. "And I'm doing well _lucciola_.**(firefly)**"

"I hate that nickname."

An arm wrapped around Bella's waist, lips pressed against her throat and trailed up to her ear. "_Per quanto mi riguarda, l'amore quel nome, cara, _**(I for one, love that name, darling)**"

"Alec," she smiled. "Stefan, you remember Alec don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Stefan asked. He turned to Elena and the others. "This is my girlfriend Elena, and her two friends Matt and Caroline. Everyone, this is my sister Bella and her boyfriend Alec."

"_Saluti_," Alec and Bella chorused. They raised an eyebrow.

"It means greetings in Italian," Stefan smiled.

"You know Italian Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"We're of Italian descent, expect for Alec," Stefan said. "He was born and raised in Italy."

"Your English is flawless," Matt commented. "You lived in the States?"

"For a few years," Alec answered. A soft melody caught everyone's attention and all eyes turned on the young male sitting at the piano, his eyes closed and his fingers gliding along the keys of the piano while a blonde girl sat next to him, her eyes closed as she listened to his music. Bella's eyes drooped and she leaned her head on Alec's shoulder. But the two vampires caught Stefan's eyes fall on the copper haired male, love and a tint of longing shining in their grey depths.

"That's a beautiful song," Elena sighed.

_"Ninna Nanna di Bella_," Alec muttered. "Bella's lullaby, Edward wrote especially for her."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"I was first person Edward saw when he woke up from his operation."

"Operation?" Matt asked.

"Edward was born blind," Stefan said, "But this is the first time I've heard that he can see again."

Bella smiled. "Surprised," she chimed.

"Who is the blonde girl?" Damon asked coming out of nowhere and pulled Bella from Alec's embrace and into his own. "Did you miss me Isa?"

"Duh," she rolled her eyes and hugged him. "I missed you brother."

"Bella," she turned to Stefan. "Can I talk you alone?"

"Sure," she smiled and followed her brother outside. Matt and Caroline went off to find Bonnie and that left Elena in the company of two vampires. Alec was the first to clear his throat and she looked at him.

"You should be lucky my wife didn't rip your throat out. She has a deep hatred for Katherine and anything related to her," Alec said his voice monotone. Elena only guessed that he showed any emotion when Bella was around.

"You two didn't tell me you had a sister," Elena said to Damon, ignoring Alec.

"She's Stefan's twin, fraternal somewhat," Damon said with a way of his hand. "So Alec, tell me who is the blonde?"

"My twin sister Jane,"

"Really, that's little Janie? She seems so...humane."

"Edward tends to bring out the human side of all of us," Alec said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Especially Jane's, if Edward didn't have a preference for men and Jane wasn't married to Demetri, than I suppose they would make a good couple."

"Excuse me?" Elena squeaked out. "His preference for men, you say?"

"Edward is gay Elena," Damon rolled his eyes. "Must everything we say be put in elementary terms for you?"

* * *

"So when do you plan on telling Katherine II about your sexual adventure with Eddie boy a few years back?" Bella asked, lighting a cigarette and than taking a drag before exhaling, her eyes never leaving her older brother's.

"Soon,"

"Does soon mean never?"

"Bella,"

"Stefan," Bella repeated in the same bored tone she always used when her brother never listened. "I already saw you go through hell with the first Katherine, her carbon clone does not deserve you. Besides, did you know she was cheating on you with the Mayor's son?"

"Bella,"

"Take a good whiff of her Stefan. Besides, you're bisexual. It's only natural for you to want Edward _and _Katherine's clone."

"Elena,"

"Whatever," Bella rolled her eyes. "Play her game Stefan. Cheat on her, but with the one you really want."

"Edward."

"Ding-ding-ding, give the man a prize!" The Italian female spun around and smiled before she sighed and stepped on her cigarette, no longer interested. "He needs you right now Stefan. He's been through a lot."

"Like what?"

"A vampire attack," she couldn't finish because her twin had her pinned to the brick wall, his eyes black and his face vampire-like.

"When was this?" he hissed out.

"A few months back," she breathed out, "Just before he had gotten his sight. A nomadic vampire named James and his coven was in Forks when we were."

"Why was Edward there?"

"Visiting his family, Carlisle wanted to see him," she gasped. "Stefan, I can't breathe."

He released her and she took deep breaths before their eyes met, grey meeting black rimmed ones. "Start talking,"

"Edward was still blind when we were in Forks. A vampire, one of Alec's kind, named James and his coven had been hunting humans, killing them and leaving their bodies. We met them while the Cullens were playing baseball during a thunderstorm. James, whose gift was tracking, took interest in Edward because of his blood. We managed to get Edward out of Washington and to Chicago, but the tracker tricked him, saying he had Jane. He's a smart boy Stefan, he was able to poison me with some vervain and waited until the sun was up for so that Alec wouldn't follow him," she paused and looked into her brother's eyes.

"He met James at his old piano concert hall. James almost killed him by the time we got there and had bitten his wrist. Jane sucked the blood out while Alec, Demetri and I burned the body. We had considered letting Edward have his mind wiped but he thought about you and said he didn't want to. A few months later, he got his sight. But he had been living in Italy with us ever since."

"Why?"

"Turns out James had a mate. A red haired woman named Victoria," she paused. "She had been trying to find him ever since. She thinks that Jane is Edward's mate, so in her eyes, it's a mate for a mate. Meaning if Edward dies,"

"I die on the inside." Stefan breathed out. He had known Edward was going to be his but he was scared and still trying to atone for what had happened to Katherine. "I can't let that happen."

"Good," Bella sighed and pushed off the wall. "Shall we return inside now?"

"Yes," he whispered and followed his sister.


	3. Part III

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Part III**

Elena wasn't expecting to find Bonnie in her bathroom the next morning, causing the brunette to remember when she caught Vicki, the only difference was that Bonnie was inspecting her neck in the mirror, not using her toothbrush.

"Um Bonnie what are you doing here?"

Bonnie stiffened and turned to her friend. "Um, well,"

The door opened and a shirtless Jeremy walked inside, staring between his sister and the young witch. He walked over to Bonnie, kissing her on the mouth briefly before giving Elena a look that told her to wait outside. Elena frowned but did so nonetheless. Once she was gone, Jeremy attacked the witch's mouth, his fingers in her hair and trailing down to the hem of her panties. She pulled away and with a wave of her hand, placed a silencing spell over the room as her lover had his wicked way with her.

Once they were done, he kissed her once more before telling her to wait in his room, which was still soundproofed thanks to the spell she had placed on it the night before. If Jenna had heard Bonnie's screams, they would have been busted earlier. Jeremy exited the bathroom and looked at his frowning sister.

"Before you start your ranting, why do you smell like Tyler Lockwood?"

Elena raised an eyebrow before remembering Jeremy had been bitten by Tyler a few months back. He hadn't turned into a werewolf, but he had wolf like tendencies, like acute senses, his eyes would change due to his emotions and he was now along stronger and loved being out during the full moon.

"That is none of your business. Why is Bonnie in the bathroom? More importantly why is she in your room?"

"We've been together ever since he was bitten," Bonnie's voice answered the question and Jeremy smiled when she came from behind him in his t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "And since I just told you why I was here, would you mind telling me why Tyler was sneaking out your room last night before Stefan came over?"

Elena's cheeks turned red. "None of your business,"

"Elena, a young girl is here to see you! She says she's Stefan's sister." Jenna called from downstairs. Bonnie walked past her and down the stairs, saying hello to Jenna who nodded back. She had noticed Bonnie sneaking out one morning and had a nice chat with the two. Bonnie's green eyes met a pair of grey ones on a face that slightly resembled Stefan's.

"Wow," the brunette girl muttered. "It's like I'm looking at Emily all over again. May I have your name?"

"It's Bonnie," she smiled. She may still have a hatred for vampires, but this girl's aura was different. She was more kind and willing to risk her life for others. A selfless person, unlike Damon, "I take it you're a Salvatore."

"Stefan's twin, I'm Bella."

"Oh God," Elena breathed out.

"Hiya Katherine II," Bella chimed. "May I please come in and personally kick your ass?"

"Why?" Jeremy asked coming down the stairs after Elena, wrapping his arms around Bonnie.

"She offended my sister in law and a boy I consider a brother." Bella smiled innocently. "And you two make a cute couple, a witch and a half-wolf."

"Thank you," Jeremy smiled. "And you can come inside but don't spill any blood on the floor."

"Jer!" Elena shrieked but couldn't finish the rest of his name when Bella' hand clamped around her throat and she was backed up against the wall.

"You're going to apologize to Edward for what you said," the vampire seethed. A stake was placed to her back. "Hello Rick."

"Bella," Alaric muttered. "Let her go."

"I'm not going to kill her," the female Salvatore answered. "If she apologizes that is."

"What did she call this guy you're talking about?"

"I'm not about to repeat it!" Bella frowned and looked into Elena's brown eyes, "Tell them what you said you bitch!"

"She called me a faggot," a soft voice called from the doorway and all eyes, except Bella's, turned to the doorway to find Edward and Jane, who had on her cloak. "Bella, please don't hurt her. She was just speaking her mind."

"I'll give her something to speak about," Jane muttered. "Bella release her."

The Salvatore woman sighed and did as she was told. Brown eyes met crimson ones. "Pain."

Elena let out a scream as a fire spread through her veins. "Stop!" she screamed.

"Apologize,"

"..."

Bella rushed over to Edward and covered his eyes and placed his head on her chest, whispering soothing Italian into his ear. "I said apologize you manipulative bitch!" Jane growled out, increasing the pain tenfold.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed out finally.

Jane stopped and turned to Alaric and Jenna, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but she needed to be disciplined for what she had done."

"Janie," Edward whispered and looked into her ruby-red eyes. "Can we just go back?"

"You two go ahead," Bella smiled. "I have something to do."

"Okay," Jane said and pulled her hood over her head and lead Edward out the door. Bella turned back to Alaric and the others. She knew Jenna knew what was going on. She wouldn't be dating a vampire hunter if she didn't.

"I need your help."

"With what?" Jeremy asked. Elena slowly arose from the ground and coughed.

"There is a vampire out there after Edward," Bella sighed, tracing her wedding band. "She's been after him for sometime now."

"Why?"

"A mate for a mate," Bella sighed. "But it isn't Jane who will be affected if he dies."

"Who will it be?" Bonnie asked.

"My brother,"

"Damon?"

"Nope," she sighed and than smirked. "Stefan."

A dead silence broke out and soon Bella began to laugh. "I love it when they go silence!" she grinned. "Believe me when I say it's true though."

"Stefan isn't gay!" Elena shouted.

"And you'd know this how? For the last few days you've been screwing a werewolf. No offense you two," Bella said looking at Jeremy and Bonnie. "And my brother's bisexual. He had been since he was young."

"You're lying," Elena breathed out and looked into Bella's eyes. "You have to be lying."

"Whatever," Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to the Salvatore Boarding House. If you want to more, you're happy to join us there."

Than she left out the door and into the sun.


	4. Part IV

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Part IV**

Damon wanted to laugh at the sexual tension between Edward and Stefan. He knew Stefan was madly in love with Edward and the human boy felt the same and watching them dodge each other was just too hilarious. Finally, when Stefan stared too long at Edward's ass, Damon lost it and broke out in fits of laughter. At that moment, Bella walked into the room with Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Alaric Saltzman in tow.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Sexual tension," he managed out between his laughter. "I should write a book on this."

"It'll probably be a best seller," Alaric said sarcastically.

"Up yours," Damon said and than laughed again.

Bella sighed. "Alec sweetie!" she called and suddenly Damon stopped, suddenly numb. Bella turned to her husband and kissed his deeply before pulling away. "Thank you sweetheart," she whispered against his lips, mentally enjoying the taste of blood that still stained the inside of his mouth. "It was getting too noisy."

"So, who is this redhead we have hunt down?" Jeremy asked.

Bella was about to answer when the door opened and a smirking Elena came inside, a russet-toned boy of sixteen with her. Bella rolled her eyes and buried her face in Alec's neck, biting deep into Alec's skin, causing him to stiffen a moan. His wife only did that when she was around shifters and a certain shifter by the name of Jacob Black, who was standing in the room.

"Fuck," Jane cursed.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"That is Jacob Black," Demetri answered. "He's a shifter who seems to think that Edward belongs to him."

"Dumbass," Bella cursed along with Jane.

"And wipe that smirk off your face Elena," Bella smirked. "Unless you want a repeat of what happened earlier."

Jacob's eyes met Edward's who soon ducked his head and began to play the piano. Damon, who had been numb all this time, was released from Alec's hold and raised an eyebrow. Jacob just kept staring at Edward until Bella spoke up, "For the love of God! He isn't your imprint you stupid brat!"

Jacob glared at her until he dropped to his knees in pain. Jane was smiling as she tortured the young male.

"Anyway," Alec muttered. "The vampire's name is Victoria. She's been after Edward for a while now ever since we disposed of her mate James."

"We moved Edward to Italy for the last few months and he was as safe as he could be. No vampire would so much as try to attack the Volturi," Bella said finishing off what her mate had said.

"The Volturi?" Elena asked.

"Vampire royalty," Stefan answered.

"In elementary terms," Damon said with a smirk when Elena glared daggers at him.

"Since Victoria is on the move, we've called Edward's family," Jane said and looked at the door as it rang. Demetri rushed to the door and let them in. A blonde haired male walked into the room with a caramel haired woman, a black haired pixie, two blondes and a brunette male who looked like he could bench press seven trucks. All of them had chalk white skin and gold eyes. "Carlisle," she addressed the older blonde male.

"Jane," he answered. "Bella, Alec, Demetri and Felix."

"Grandpa Carlisle," Edward smiled and rushed over, hugging the blonde male. Jacob growled and Bella threw a book at him.

"Excuse him," Bella smiled. Jeremy's face turned up just a bit. "Smelt them didn't you?"

"Sweet, too sweet," he muttered and buried his face in Bonnie's hair, sighing in relief.

"Alice," Carlisle called and the pixie walked forward. "Tell them what you saw."

"I saw Victoria," she answered and looked at Elena. "And a woman who looked like her."

A feral growl echoed and Alec wrapped his arms around his now shaking wife. "Bella, calm yourself _lucciola_.**(firely)**"

Bella took several deep breaths and turned to her husband. "Thank you Alec," she muttered into his shoulder. "Alice, when will this happen?"

"In a week. But there's more," Alice sighed. "As it turns out, Victoria has created a newborn army."

"She's broken the rules," Jane said and turned to Stefan. "We'll leave this Katherine woman to you and your brother. But let Bella finish her off, it's been all she wants for one hundred forty-six years. Your main concern is Edward. Guard him with your life, Stefan."

"I will," Edward blushed slightly and turned his head as Stefan.

"Stefan," Elena began.

"Shut it bitch," Bella, Damon, Jane and shockingly Jeremy chorused in irritation.

Elena stared in horror at her brother's outburst. As the night began to loom over the house, Stefan took Edward and showed him to the guestroom. Edward looked around the Victorian styled room before turning to Stefan and blushed lightly. A small smile crossed Stefan's lips. "What?" he asked. Edward strolled up to him, his green eyes filled with love and longing.

"Kiss me," he breathed out, "Please?"

Stefan laughed, tilting Edward's head up, his storm colored eyes meeting Edward's green ones. "All you had to do was ask," his voice was just a whisper and since their lips were already just a breath away, they were warm against the human's lips. Their lips touched in a soft yet meaningful kiss. How long had it been since Stefan had kissed him? How long had it been since he held him in his arms? Too long, he answered and sighed when Edward wrapped his arms around Stefan's neck.

Edward gasped when he was pushed onto the bed and had a vampire straddling him, a small smile crossed his lips. "This reminds me of a time when I was blind, but I know it was you who was touching me," he sat up, his lips brushing against Stefan's neck. "It was you who was whispering sweet nothings into my ear," he touched Stefan's chest, over his undead heart. "You're the one who kissed me,"

His fingers trembled as he removed the buttons on Stefan's shirt. "You're the one who took me as your own. The vampire whose touch I couldn't shy away from, the vampire I grew to love in a very short time," he blushed lightly and gasped when Stefan buried his face in the human's neck, licking and sucking at his pulse. A moan soon escaped Edward's lips. "Stefan...please, bite me," he begged. He bit his lip when Stefan's fangs pierced his skin and he bucked his hips to the vampire's.

Stefan was living on a high. Edward's blood was alluring and perfect. He had tasted it only once but it had been during a moment similar to the once they were sharing at the moment, one of passion. He felt the musician's slender fingers trail into his hair and held him there, grinning his hips against his.

Stefan's hands trailed to Edward's jeans to remove his pants when the door opened and a gasp made them both freeze. Edward suddenly wished he was blind again when he saw Elena staring at them both with shock and disgust. Stefan pulled away from Edward's neck and looked at Elena.

Elena looked into his eyes. She was expecting to see guilt and love for her, but all she saw was pure annoyance. She frowned. What did that boy have that she didn't? Stefan arose from the boy and frowned. "Elena," he told her in a monotone voice.

"I came to find you. I thought maybe you needed me," she said walking towards him and touched his arm, causing Edward to frown deeply. He didn't like it when she so much as looked at Stefan with lust in her eyes. If he was a vampire, he would be growling.

"Well I don't," he pulled away from her touch. "Go home Elena."

"But,"

"Go home Elena," Stefan repeated. She frowned deeply but she didn't budge. "Elena,"

"It's because of him isn't it?" she asked looking at Edward directly.

"Just go Elena!" he snarled at her this time. She kept her gaze on Edward and than at Stefan before she stormed out the boarding house.

* * *

The next day at school, Edward had been with Bonnie when Elena stalked up to him in the hallway in the morning. He turned and was about to greet her good morning when she slapped him hard across the face. The sickening sound caused all the students to stop in their place, watching the scene with interest.

"You little bitch," she spat at him. "How dare you steal my boyfriend from me?"

Edward remained speechless and placed a hand to his numb, slightly red cheek. "Elena," Bonnie began but was cut off by Elena.

"Don't defend him Bonnie!" she cried and returned her attention to Edward. "Tell me why you decided to steal my boyfriend? Is it because all the guys you wanted were taken so you decided to get even?"

Edward still didn't answer, his mind suddenly registering what she had just done. She had hit him out of sheer anger. He raised his head to speak when she slapped him again, this time on his left cheek and with much more force. He gave a slight whimper.

"You're nothing but a little slut," she declared, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You must enjoy stealing other people's boyfriends, don't you?"

"I..."

"Shut up!" she barked. "You're a disgusting little whore! I can't believe that you're even allowed to walk this earth. Your parents are probably ashamed of you. You're nothing but a stupid little faggot!"

She raised her hand to slap him again when a hand grabbed her she was slammed into the lockers. Looking up, she saw a pair of dark grey eyes that were close to becoming a pitch black color. They stood out on a female face, one that was beyond pissed off. Isabella Salvatore looked every bit like a hunter ready to kill her prey without the use of her fangs or the veins that came along with her normal vampiric face.

"You insufferable wrench!" she growled out. "You just don't know when to hold that poisonous tongue of yours do you? It seems to enjoy causing others to suffer a miserable end. And yet I couldn't help but notice that half the words you were saying were untrue," she leaned in to whisper the next part. "Why not let all of Mystic High hear about your own whoring around, hmm?"

"You wouldn't..."

"You are every bit like that no good bitch. Looks and personality," Bella sighed and pulled away, ripping away the vervain necklace Stefan had given her and looked into her eyes. "You don't deserve this. You will stand still or so help me; I'll make sure Jane causes you more pain than I already have planned."

She pulled away and watched as her brother came down the hallway with Damon and Alaric. A smile played along her lips. It was time for a fun little game of Payback: The Bitch Edition. Turning to the students who where looking, Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'll get you live for now." she smiled and went over to Edward, comforting the now crying male along with Bonnie and Jeremy.

"I'm not a slut..." Edward whispered. "Am I?"

Bella hugged. "No you're not, _piccolo usignolo _**(little nightingale)**. That vile woman just seems to enjoy causing trouble. You were never like that," she kept looking at Elena with promises of murder in her eyes but she would wait until lunch time. By then, she would have everything she needed.

* * *

Elena walked into the cafeteria and was met with silence. All eyes stared at her in pure disgust and she was suddenly curious as to why. Many of the students had not looked her at after the incident this morning but now, this was just too much. What was wrong?

Her cell phone vibrated and she looked at the text message and shocked broke out across her face.

_According to Elena Gilbert, somebody's a no good slut. But is it the quiet new student Edward Cullen? There's a slim chance of that. If you want the whole story, then there it goes. Edward was nothing more than a simple boy who found out he preferred men to women, no big deal, it happens to some of the best. He met and fell in love with Stefan Salvatore two years ago at the age of fifteen but just like the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet, these star cross lovers were torn apart by faith. By it seems that faith is also the one that pulled back towards each other. But there was something—or someone really, standing in-between them, a Miss Elena Gilbert. _

_As quoted earlier Edward was a 'stupid little faggot' in her eyes who 'stole' her boyfriend when it's pretty clear that Edward had nothing to do with it. Just ask Bonnie Bennett, she'll give you the details you're looking for. Oh and a little birdie told me that Elena had been sleeping with infamous playboy Tyler Lockwood for the past few months behind Stefan's back. So here's a good question for all. _

_Whose a no good slut-the musician or the some-called Queen B? Payback is nothing but a bitch Elena, deal with it. _

Across the room, Bella was smirking before she stood up, standing on a table. "So students, have you decided on who the slut is?" There was silence, "Who says Edward?"

A few hands went up. "Well there's the homophobia," she sighed. "And Elena?"

Everyone else, including Stefan and the others, raised their hands. "And we have a winner!" Bella cried out with a smile. She locked eyes with Elena and smirked. "Oh and E, don't ever try to eff with an effer, you'll lose."

Elena glared at Bella and the vampire found it quite amusing that a human would challenge her. Edward buried his face in his arms until Stefan pulled him closer to him. Elena's mouth fell open at the small gesture before it closed and she left.

How dare they? How dare they mess with what belonged to her? She stopped and smiled. Bella wanted misery, than she would get it. Getting into her car, Elena drove to the police station.


	5. Part V

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Part V**

No one had heard from Elena since the incident in the cafeteria. Ever since then, Edward and Stefan's relationship had grown. Stefan even gave Edward a vervain bracelet to protect him. He never left Edward's side unless he had to feed. Damon found it rather strange how Stefan could actually be himself and it had taken some time for the oldest brother to get used to it, well that and the fact that his sister was getting a bit too hot and heavy with her husband.

He had never really liked Alec anyways. The Italian male was just too...emotionless without his sister and even when Bella was around him, he could see traces of Alec's doll-like demeanor. Jane on the other hand, seemed more fun. Too bad she was married to Demetri.

As for the mysterious Cullens, he wasn't about to admit he was rather attracted to Alice. Of course, he knew that she wasn't going to admit that they had actually had a relationship before she had run off to find Jasper. Even seeing them together made his blood boil but he would hold his pride. He was a Salvatore and Salvatore men didn't show much of their pride, he had learned that from his father.

One day, Alice had stiffened, her eyes glazing over as a vision took its hold on her. She muttered only one word.

"Elena."

* * *

The night before the battle, Edward was beyond frightened. He sat in his room, trembling as thoughts of his loved ones dying made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't bare to loss any of them, and he really didn't want to loose Stefan, not after he had finally had him.

"Edward," he turned to find said vampire leaning against the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"No," he whispered. "I'm not alright. I'm scared Stefan,"

Stefan was next to him in a second, his hand cupping the bronze haired boy's cheek and he leaned into the touch. Grey eyes met green and before either of them knew it, their lips met in a passionate kiss as hands roamed over each others bodies, and soon articles of clothing were gone and they were left bare. "Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Edward breathed out, planting a kiss on his lips. "Make love to me Stefan."

* * *

Edward stood behind Stefan as vampires collided with each other, the sounds of flesh tearing and screams echoed through the clearing. Bonnie and Jeremy were working with Jacob, taking out three to four vampires at a time, Bonnie setting them on fire while Jeremy ripped them to pieces with his hands. Tyler Lockwood, along with Seth and Leah Clearwater had also joined in the fight, taking down vampires left and right, making sure not to kill any of the Volturi guard or the Salvatore siblings.

Out the corner of his eye, Edward saw a young vampire, a newborn, her crimson eyes widen with fear as her comrades were slaughtered. She looked like she didn't want to be there, like she didn't want to fight. But before he could warn Stefan, he was pulled away and thrown into a tree. Looking up, he saw the blazing crimson eyes of both Victoria and Elena.

"Hello Edward," Victoria snarled at him. He backed away, frightened. His entire form screamed for him to run but his legs felt like lead. "Any last words before we end you?" she asked him, stalking towards him with those pools of fire, promising death.

_I love you Stefan,_ He thought and closed his eyes as Victoria sprang, sinking her teeth into his neck and he left out a scream of pain.

* * *

Bella straddled Katherine, a stake in her hand and a gleam in her stormy grey eyes. "I've been waiting for this," she smiled. Katherine smiled as well, her eyes holding a promise of pain for the younger vampire.

"I always loved you," she told her. "I may have tricked your brothers into believing I loved them but it was you who held my dead heart."

"Well guess what?" Bella grinned and slammed the stake into Katherine's heart, planting a kiss on her lips. "I never loved you, but you at least deserve a kiss from death itself."

She twisted the stake and watched as the vampire mummified. Suddenly, a loud scream broke out.

"Edward!" Bella, Jane and Stefan yelled and sped off towards the sound, Bonnie and Jeremy right behind them. When they arrived, they were met with a lifeless Edward and a smiling Victoria and Elena. As Elena moved to touch him, Bella sprung, slamming into the diamond hard body. The two wrestled and Bella tore off on of Elena's arms. Elena threw her off but she missed the tree she had been aiming for. Stefan rushed up behind Elena, snapping her neck clean off her body, watching it crumple to the floor.

Jeremy and Bonnie worked together, Jeremy ripping up the pieces of his sister's body and Bonnie setting them on fire. The witch leaned into her lover's shoulder, whispering her fallen friend's name as tears fell from her eyes. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her, both mourning silently as possible. Jane had dealt with Victoria and the sweet smell of death was in the air. All that was left was Edward, who suddenly jolted alive, screaming in pain about a fire inside him.

Bella pulled her twin away, telling Jane to get Alec and Demetri, as well as Carlisle and they would meet them in Forks.

* * *

Three days passed and Bella had not left her brother's side since. Damon had gone and told Jenna the truth about what happened to Elena before lying to Caroline, Matt and the rest of the town. Oddly enough, Tyler Lockwood had come over and apologized for being a dick and sleeping with Elena before heading off to see Leah, who had imprinted on him. Seth and Jacob had returned to La Push with Bree in tow, the vampire who was Jacob's imprint. Seth had imprinted on Jasper, shocking the hell of boh the Cullens and the La Push pack and the treaty was ended in that moment.

Now, they were all in Forks, waiting for Edward to awaken.

Stefan stood by his bedside, his hand in the now chalk white one. He knew that once Edward opened his eyes, they wouldn't be green anymore. They were the blazing red that had haunted his dreams for days on end.

* * *

Six months passed since Edward's transformation into a vampire. Stefan awoke to a soft piano melody and sighed before getting up. He walked downstairs and was met with a sight he still found angelic. His lover sat at the piano, his skin sparkling in the sunlight.

"Good morning love," he stopped playing and turned to him. Amber colored eyes met grey and before Stefan knew it, he felt cold lips against his but all he could do was moan as his lover, kissed him.

"It's a good thing we're alone now," Stefan laughed when he pulled away from the kiss. Damon had moved out to be with Alice a few months back and Bella had returned to Italy with Alec once Edward's diet had gotten under wraps. Edward smiled and slid his arms around Stefan's neck while Stefan grabbed his lover's ass. "We're going to need it."

"And for that I'm glad." Edward's smile widened as he kissed Stefan again.


End file.
